Inhumans
The Inhumans are a race of former ancient human beings that were experimented on by the Kree, locking in their genetic code with the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities once exposed to the Terrigen Mist by way of the Terrigen Crystals. They go through a process called Terrigenesis. History Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "What They Become" Skye and Raina are revealed to be Inhumans after being exposed to the Terrigen Mist released from the Terrigen Crystals. Skye's father, Cal, exhibited inhuman qualities such as knowledge and understanding of the alien culture, city, and Diviner, as well as some physical qualities such as his apparent super strength and fighting prowess exhibited when he fought Coulson. An Eyeless Man called someone on the phone after the Diviner he had was glowing orange, hinting at the existence of other Inhumans. "Aftershocks" Skye is in quarantine after being exposed to the Terrigen Mist. Raina found herself turned into a thorn-covered form and suffering from constant pains and was horrified of her new existence to the point of attempting suicide after Cal abandoned her. However, Raina ends up being saved by an eyeless teleporter Inhuman named Gordon. He called her beautiful and promised to show her the way, before they teleported away. "Who You Really Are" A Kree warrior named Vin-Tak came to earth after the Diviner was activated by Raina and Skye that became Inhumans. Skye and Bobbi Morse tracked Vin-Tak down to a hospital, where Skye momentarily lost control of her powers. Vin-Tak would later explained to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. that the Kree came to Earth centuries ago and genetically modify human DNA, intending to create a warrior/slave that they could use to help to win a prolonged war. The Kree created their own city where they experimented on groups of humans which cause them to develop superhuman abilities. Skye began to panic and lost control of her powers, exposing them to her friends. "One of Us" Coulson put Skye on the Gifted Index. He and May discuss what to do about Skye powers, May asked her ex-husband Dr. Andrew Garner to help Skye get a handle on her powers. Meanwhile, Calvin Zabo assembled a group of people from the Index to help him to kill Coulson. They went to Coulson's home in Wisconsin, where they rendered an entire field of teenagers catatonic, to draw out Coulson and make an example of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Right before the fighting started Gordon teleported Cal away to an unknown location. During the battle, Skye stressed out again, but instead of her surroundings being effected, bruises appeared on her arms and then she fainted. When she woke up she was informed that she hadn't been "controlling" her power, she had been turning it inwards, which had caused bruising and hairline fractures. Simmons supplied her with protective arm bands, and then Dr. Garner advised her to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. until she could control her powers. Later at an Inhumans' base, Cal let out a tantrum and ask why Gordon didn't take Skye too. Gordon claimed that Cal is making too much noise and that he was not one of "them", but only a science experiment. Cal fate would be decided by Gordon superiors. "One Door Closes" Gordon later tracked down Skye at her safehouse and greeted her at the door. Once inside, he told her that he was similar to her and, despite knowing what he was and what would happen, he still struggled with his change if it had not been for Jiaying. After listening to Skye's problems with her powers, Gordon told her how, with people like him, she could learn to control her powers, but the decision had to be hers. He told her that he would be waiting for her call before teleporting away. Soon after, Skye attempted to practice her powers, using them to manipulate the vibrations in water from the sink. When Skye unleashed a massive shockwave to save herself from S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Calderon sent by Robert Gonzales. The shockwave leveled the surrounding forests, shocked and terrified of what she have done, Skye called for Gordon who materialised right next to her. With her blessing, Gordon teleported Skye away to safety. "Afterlife" Gordon brought Skye to the Inhuman sanctuary called "Afterlife". There she slept for two days, Skye was given acupuncture from Lincoln Campbell that caused her body to adapt to the Terrigenesis. Lincole tell Skye that he is her "transitioner," and that he is going to help her adjust to life since undergoing Terrigenesis. Lincole explained to Skye that her powers are a gift and that that others in Afterlife are jealous of her because she transformed while they haven't. Campbell showed Skye his powers by levitating her off the ground, telling her of his experiences just after going through Terrigenesis and how he felt like his body was burning due to the amount of electricity surging through him but over years of training, he had learned to control his powers. Gordon visited Calvin Zabo in his prison, Cal attacked him in a rage over not being allowed to see Skye. After defending himself, Gordon said in a menacing tone that by drawing the world's attention to the Inhumans, Cal had "sealed" his fate, and that of his daughter. When Skye and Lincole are having dinner, Lincole let it slip that Raina is also in Afterlife. Skye stormed out and went to Raina's cabin. Skye confronted her, blaming Raina for the death of Antoine Triplett. Raina retorted that Skye followed her into the Kree City on her own. As Skye attempted to use her power to kill Raina, Jiaying stopped her, explaining that Skye would follow the rules of Afterlife which included peace from persecution. Jiaying offered to be Skye's transitioner. After, Jiaying was teleported by Gordon to the sealed room of Calvin Zabo, where she thanked and hugged him for keeping his promise to reunite her with their daughter and helping her fulfil her potential in becoming an Inhuman. However, when Cal asked her if he could leave to see Skye, Jiaying refused him. "Melinda" At Afterlife, Jiaying training Skye to use her powers to amplify the frequency of a nearby mountain. Moments later, snow drifts fall in the form of a harmless avalanche. Skye is amazed, having literally just moved a mountain. Skye’s memories of foster care creep up after another exercise, finding it hard to believe that what’s happening to her now isn’t going to end well. A tearful Jiaying lets Skye know that she won’t be abandoned here, and reveals that she is, in fact, her mother. Jaiying than tells Skye of how people have died when the process for selection and training is ignored. She speaks of a woman who didn’t trust her judgment. Her name was Eva Belyakov. Everything she did was for her daughter, Katya Belyakov. This is the same little girl May desperately tried to save in Bahrain. Jiaying tells Skye that Katya was too young, and she went insane, leeching off the emotions of others with one touch. Melinda May had no choice but to stop her in a lethal way. Meanwhile, Gordon tries to assure Raina that she’s not a monster and telling her of his own experiences of losing his eyes to the mist. Lincoln doesn’t want her to give up on them just yet after hearing all about her recent dream. Raina eventually agrees to let Gordon guide her. As for Lincoln, he gazes in at Skye’s dinner with her parents. The scene is identical to the one Raina described in Raina's dream, leading Lincoln to believe that Raina is clairvoyant. "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added ''Inhumans ''To be added Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"The Things We Bury" (First appearance) ***"What They Become" ***"Aftershocks" ***"Who You Really Are" ***"One of Us" ***"One Door Closes" ***"Afterlife" ***"Melinda" ***"The Frenemy of My Enemy" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 Film) **''Inhumans'' Notable Inhumans *Daisy Johnson *Raina *Jiaying *Gordon *Lincoln Campbell *Yat-Sen *Ethan Johnston *Michael *Eva Belyakov *Katya Belyakov *Alisha *Pietro Maximoff *Wanda Maximoff Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, the Inhumans were created by Kree experiments designed to "jump-start" genetic modifications previously made by the Celestials on human beings. * Because of their genetic modifications by aliens (notably the Kree), Inhumans are seen to not respond negatively to the appliance of GH.325, a drug that was derived form a Kree corpse used to heal the fatally wounded and revive the recently deceased. Regular humans had the side effect of obsessively carving portions of a map of the alien city, while Skye showed no signs of this impulsion. Gallery Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Things We Bury" TheThingsWeBury_Skye's_Mother.png "What They Become" WhatTheyBecome Man 2.png WhatTheyBecome Raina Change 2.png WhatTheyBecome Raina Change 1.png WhatTheyBecome Daisy Breaking Out of Cocoon 4.png Aftershocks Raina_hand_aftershocks_AoS.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Agility Category:Characters with Animal like powers Category:Inhumans